1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to a folding table that may be folded flat for convenient storage and portability.
2. Background of the Related Art
Folding tables are well-known in the art and come in a variety of configurations. The primary advantage of a folding table is its ability to be folded into a compact form and stored when not in use. Folding tables generally have a tabletop and two or more, usually four, depending legs. The legs are hingedly connected to the tabletop and can fold underneath the table to be easily store. However, folding tables, even when collapsed, are often still bulky. It is, therefore, desirable to make a folding table that has the smallest possible dimensions when folded and, as a consequence, new designs that minimize the “folded” dimensions of the folding table are highly desired. Therefore, there is a need for a folding table that has small dimensions when folded.
Moreover, Folding tables can be difficult to deploy and stow and can even sometimes injure the person folding the table by pinching his or her fingers within the hinged portions of the table. Therefore, there is a need for a folding table that is easy to use and minimizes the potential chances of injury to the user.